Broken
by mrshale4335
Summary: Bella did an unthinkable act to Edward. She ran away only to meet up with the Cullens a few years later. What happens when she tells her story to a certain blond southern vampire?  I do not own twilight!  Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I stopped dead in my track. Any other time my expression would have been funny, but not at this moment. As I tried to turn and run I felt a familiar pair of icy stone hand grab my shoulders. "Bella" Carlisle whispered. At that moment, looking into the honey eyes of the best man I knew, I couldn't nor wouldn't force my legs to move. All I could do was fall into his arms crying. I heard several gasps but knew exactly who they were from. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, but the most shocking, Jasper. I pulled myself together as Esme pulled me from Carlisle's arms into her own. She was always so motherly, even to people who didn't deserve it. I looked into the face of each of my 'old family's' face. Esme, so kind hearted. Carlisle, such wisdom those only centuries can bring, Rosalie, she came off a little hard, but it was only when she thought you were getting 'to close' for comfort, but she was a wonderful woman and besides Alice she was my best friend. Emmett, a little scary looking but once you hear him talk, he is such a softy. Alice, hyper, a little scary, but most of all my sister. And lastly Jasper, handsome, strong, Texan, and it was as if he had his own gravitational pull, to pull others in.

As I explained how I could never forgive myself, some had look of sorrow, understanding, while others had pure hate. While it kills me, I can't say I much blame them.

"I want to apologize. I know I hurt you all, in my own way. Some more than others, but none the less I still hurt you. I know saying sorry doesn't mean much, but it's all I can do. I still haven't forgiven myself for that horrible night…." I trailed off as the flashback sat in.

_I had been a waitress since I turned 15 and I could honestly say I loved the job. Being a pretty, young, and southern girl has its advantages. I had just started at a new restaurant called "The 50's diner" and that's exactly what it was. It had the old-timey feeling as soon as you walked in. I was 19, young but old enough to know what I was doing. I thought I had it all. Money rolling in from the tips I would receive from men, as I stated before I guess I was pretty, and I was in love. Who could ask for anything more? Me. That's who. I was engaged to an amazing man name Edward. He was perfect in every way. And I loved him with all of my heart. Until I, well I guess for better lack of words, 'wanted my cake and to eat it too.'  
>I had just met a man name Jake. An older, divorcee, in the army. Now I don't know about you but there is something about a solider that just drives me wild. Jake and I quickly became friends, hanging out all the time, late night phone calls that made me drag the next day, and texting non-stop. I loved the attention and compassion he showed me. Not saying Edward didn't give it to me, it just came in smaller doses. Edward wasn't exactly mean to me, but he wasn't nice either. He was controlling, angry, and wouldn't let me out of his sight. I never did anything right. I would lie in bed at night crying from the earlier fights we would have. Honestly, I was miserable. Jake knew that.<em>

_On August 4__th__ Edward announced that his job (yes vampires work) was taking him out of town. I was somewhat scared, but also relieved. That meant some time to myself which I never got. As soon as I helped Edward pack his bags and kissed him goodbye I ran to my room to call Jake. This was going to be fun. _

_*Later that night*  
>"So.. Do you think this is wrong?" I questioned not only Jake but myself. "No" he answered a little too quickly. Now my daddy didn't raise no fool, I knew exactly what I was doing, and that it was wrong. My thoughts were interrupted by the kissed trailing from my cheek to my neck. I let out a small moan. As did he. I quickly began kissing him back. Between the shirts flying, the heavy breathing, and the kissing Jake managed to whisper "Let's go to the bedroom." <em>

_As I sprung up from the couch, something hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked around. Only to see photos, clothes, and other items belonging to Edward. My heart suddenly sank. Jake followed my eyes to a small picture in a black frame of Edward and I laughing and hugging in the park a few months back. "Bella he doesn't deserve you. He isn't good to you. I can be good to you. I am honestly falling for you." His words sank deep. I let them bubble for a moment before grabbing his hand and leading him to my and my fiancé's bed._

I lay softly on the bed as I began to shake. Jake noticed. "Do you want to stop? I don't want to pressure you into anything. We can lay here and watch a movie if you want." He looked sincere. "No" I whispered. I honestly didn't want to stop. He quickly fell back into the pace that was left at the couch. Kissing me soft yet needy, I began to unhook my bra. As soon as it hit the floor, he attacked my breast, sucking, kissing, and slighting biting each nipple as to not make the other jealous. He worked his way down my stomach then back up to my lips. As he was obviously teasing me I fell right into his trap. "Jake… I-I need.. I need you!" I screamed. As soon as my words were out my pants were being ripped off of me. Onto the floor next to my bra is where they fell. He seemed to be an expert in this department. He began to kiss and lick all over my already wet lips. He gladly stuck one finger inside and as soon as he began to pull in and out he shoved in another, making me scream his name. As he looked up at me all I could say was "NOW!" His pants were off in a matter of seconds. He lined up with my opening and with one thrust he was in. I gasped at the size. Edward and I had made love millions of times, but it felt nothing like this. I began to adjust to the size as he pumped harder. He grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders; at the time I thought it was an odd thing. I smiled down at me as he began to pick up the pace. I quickly knew why he smiled. He had automatically hit my spot. I grabbed at a nearby pillow to muffle my screams. He ripped it out of my hands and threw it across the room. He thrusted in a few more times before I began to feel my body shake. I knew exactly what was happening. As I began my best orgasm ever he also started to shake. We came down off of our high together. "That was amazing" was all I could stumble out. "Yeah" We lie in silence a few moments before he headed home.

"_Edward! I missed you so much honey!" I squealed as his truck pulled into the driveway. I ran and jerked the door open as I flung myself into his arms. I really was happy to have him home. Part of me was glad to have him home while the other half dreaded the fights. He kissed me happily as I grabbed his hand and led him into the house. "How was your trip?" I questioned. "Not as good as your time away from me" He spat the words at me. I was confused. Asking him what exactly he meant, I was grabbed roughly by the arm and drug down the hallway. "That's how!" He screamed at me. As I peered over his shoulder into the bathroom mirror, I was mortified. I saw a pale, wide eyed girl looking back at me. As I scanned over my body I saw the hickey placed perfectly between my breasts. I screamed. That was the last night I remember before everything went black. _

_I woke up a little fuzzy and drunk. I sat up a little too quick in the bed, just to fall back down. "Easy now sweetheart" someone softly spoke. I scanned the room only to find Carlisle sitting in a chair as far away from me as he could get. I guessed he already knew. "W-what happen?" I heard the door squeak as I questioned, only to see Edward slide in the quiet room. "You were telling Edward the events that took place in his absence and you passed out and hit your head." I looked at Edward only to get a 'if looks could kill' look. Carlisle could feel the tension as he shut the door behind him. I didn't move or speak for a few moments before Edward moved closer to the bed, until he was leaning over me. I sighed as I thought I was going to be welcomed back with a kiss and him telling me we could talk when I felt up to it. I was shocked as he grabbed a handful of my hair and started to pull. I opened my mouth to scream, only to have his other hand cut off my plea for help. "Listen here" his voice was dark and angry "you cheating whore. You are to get out of my house now. I never want to see your face again. And if I do, you're dead." There was so much honesty in his voice that I didn't dare of thinking of ever seeing him again. _

_I had all my bags packed. The family had gone for a drive to let Edward and I 'talk'. As I looked deep into his eyes and cried "I love you Edward forever. I'm sorry." This made him angry. "You never loved me! Why would you cheat if you did?" his voice grew darker than before followed by an evil laugh "ha do you honestly think you 'fell and hit your head' all by yourself?" I could feel my eyes growing wide and the tears falling down my face. Edward, Edward had hit me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight. Just borrowing it. Hope you all like! Please read and review **

I realized Edward had hit me. I have yet to this day to have the feelings that were running through me at that exact moment. I was scared, betrayed, hurt, but most of all angry. What man could hit a woman? I didn't know much, but I did know one thing. I had to get away. I had to get away from here, this house, and most of all him.

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't have anywhere to go, but I jumped in my beat up old truck and just drove. Crying the whole way. First place I went was to Jake's house. But once again I had my heart broke. "Bella… honey I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it… I found someone else. Remember a few weeks ago when he Army made me go to South Carolina?" When I didn't answer he went on, "Well I met her down there. She is moving up here in a few weeks. She had a daughter and she is the prettiest little girl I've ever saw!" I couldn't listen to this after the day I had. How is it possible to have your heart broke twice in one day? Hell much less in an hour!

I don't remember getting in the truck nor the drive. But next thing I knew, I was reading 'Welcome to North Carolina" seemed like a small town but good enough. I didn't know anyone so naturally I was scared to death. I didn't have any money so I would have to find a job. I didn't have anywhere to sleep so I'd have to find a place. All of this hit me at once like a ton of bricks.

*Three months later*

"Thank you. Come again!" I smiled happily at the little old lady standing at the opposite end of the counter. I was working at a local gas station. I loved it here. Didn't pay much, but I wasn't complaining. It paid the bills for my new car (well new to me) and my two bedroom house. Plus, I loved being around people since I moved here.

"Hello. How are you today?" I asked the next customer as I rug up at Mountain Dew and a can of Copenhagen Snuff. "Good, and you?" The deep voice questioned. I looked up and was hit by something I had never felt before, love. I dropped the Mountain Dew in the middle of my daydream. "Woops, sorry sir." "James. And it's okay. I'll just grab a new one." We sat and talked like old friends for a few minutes. He asked me if I fully understood the dangers of working night shift alone at a gas station. I really did. So I was honest, "I don't mind it, but it does get a little scary late at night." From that night on at exactly 8:00 James was waiting in line to pay for his Mountain Dew and Snuff. We became very close. And eventually started dating.

Today we are living in a three bedroom home right in the middle of town. He worked third shift at a local plant and I am still at the gas station. I know the relationship moved a little quick, but why wait when you're in love. He was the best man I knew. After work we would lie in bed and talk for hours about the future, a little house with a white fence closing in the huge yard, three kids, and a love that never died. I wanted this so bad. I guess I was in love with the idea of being in love. We soon started trying to have a baby.

I worked more hours than ever to be able to achieve the dreams that James had set in my head. I averaged about 80 a week, by the time I came home; I was sleeping until it was time to go to work. It put a strain on the relationship, but I knew James understood.

On November 28th was James' birthday. I told him I had to work all night. He had the night off. I was planning to surprise him. I quickly ran to the store and grab everything needed for an excellent party. I pulled into the driveway with the lights off, not to give myself away. I silently grabbed the stuff out of the truck and closed the door. I stepped inside the door and yelled "surprise babe!"

As I sit here with the Cullens remembered yet again another horrible night in my life I can't help but cry. I thought I was a good person, so don't good things happen to good people? I guess not in my case. "Go on honey" Esme nudged me on.

I walk in the door to surprise the love of my life, only to get a surprise of my own. There, on our couch, in our home, sat James. Now by the look on the Cullens face I could tell none of them found this so horrible, until I told them of the girl half naked on top of him. I couldn't control my anger at this point. I grabbed the girl by the hair, and with one swift throw, she was out the door. Next it was James's turn. "Darlin it's not what it looks like. She was just a friend." I didn't give him the satisfaction of arguing back. I silently went upstairs and started to pack. A few minutes later James emerged through the bedroom door. "Babe you don't have to go anywhere" he spoke in his sweetest voice he could. "I'm not. You are." I spat back. And with that James was out of my life.

That night was spent crying. How was I so unlucky in love? That's when it hit me. You have to love yourself before you could love anyone or they could love you. So that's why for the past 2 years I have been single and working on myself.

I am now 21 and am still living in the small town in North Carolina. That's where I ran into the Cullens at today. They haven't changed, yet in other ways they have. But I had changed, a lot.

"Bella would you like to stay with us?" Alice pressed. I couldn't say no to my best friend. On the way to their, I could only guess, mansion, we talked. About old times, what we we're doing now, the future, and everything else girls babble about when together. "Oh by the way, me and Jasper got a divorce." She said like it was nothing. I shot up in my seat and let out a yelp. "Calm down Bella. It's okay. I have a mate. And so does Japer. But I can't tell you either until the time is right."

**Thank you all so much. I will update in a few days. **


End file.
